


TFLN: Bigger Person

by halflinghoney



Series: TFLN Drabbles & Fics [11]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: (661): I’m just gonna be the bigger person here and say I want you inside me.





	TFLN: Bigger Person

This was torture.  
  
It was just one of those days where you woke up, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and you were dying to fuck. Hey, it happens, but why did it have to be today of all days? You may have not been busy, but your boyfriend was. He had classes for the majority of the day. That wouldn’t have been a problem to most people--they would just get themselves off and call it a day. You couldn’t do that.  
  
You had an agreement with Kyungsoo. No masturbating unless given permission, and you kept to that promise; the submissive in you never disobeyed him.  
  
You hadn’t even gotten out of bed for the day when you reached for your phone and messaged him.  
  
 **You:** _Hey! I hope you have a great day! I have a favor to ask…_ 9:12am  
  
You knew he was in class, so you weren’t sure when he would be able to respond. You figured you would get ready for the day in the meantime.  
  
It was surprising to hear such a quick reply.  
  
 **Kyungsoo:** _Thanks, baby! What’s up?_ 9:14am  
  
You rushed to send your request.  
  
 **You:** _May I touch myself?_ 9:15am  
  
You waited for his response.  
  
And waited.  
  
Waited a bit more.  
  
Until finally, you gave up on waiting and decided to get into the shower. Only in the middle of washing your hair did you finally hear his message ringtone sound again. You hurried through the rest of your shower, quickly dried off, and went to check your phone.  
  
 **Kyungsoo:** _No._ 9:37am  
  
Your heart sank.  
  
 **You:** _Please?_ 9:45am  
  
 **Kyungsoo:** _Do you want to meet for lunch?_ 9:47am  
  
He completely ignored you.  
  
You pouted. You knew he was just being a tease, but you still held hope that maybe he would go easy on you today. Maybe he would give in!  
  
 **You:** _Sure!_ 9:48am  
  
You finished getting ready and waited around your apartment until it was time to go meet him.  
  
Lunch was at a small hole-in-the-wall restaurant within walking distance of the college, convenient for both of you since it was halfway between you. Kyungsoo was already seated towards the back of the establishment when you walked in. He stood to greet you, placing a gentle kiss on your cheek before pulling your chair out. You took a seat and grabbed the menu.  
  
“How’s your morning been?” Kyungsoo asked, gazing at you with a warm smile on his lips.  
  
There it was. The immediate stab at your desires. “Good,” you simply answered.  
  
“Just good?”  
  
You were going to let it slide until he took another jab at you. You couldn’t contain your annoyance now. “It would have been better if someone let me get off--”  
  
“Hello! Could I start you off with something to drink?” The waitress asked, beaming at you.  
  
You nearly jumped out of your skin at her sudden appearance and question, but you ordered and turned your attention back to Kyungsoo once she left. You realized he was smirking more than usual. “Is something funny?”  
  
“You’re awfully frustrated today,” he observed.  
  
“I am!” You whined. You glanced around to make sure no one was listening closely before leaning over and whispering in his ear, “I want you inside of me.”  
  
He raised his brows at how bold you were, saying such a thing in public. Yeah, you were beyond frustrated. “That’s not going to happen,” he chuckled, patting your knee lightly. His hand then rested there, fingering the hem of your skirt.  
  
You glanced down to his hand before gawking back up at him. “But why?!” You asked almost frantically. “We could slip away to the bathroom or something…”  
  
Kyungsoo’s smirk grew as his hand drifted up between your thighs. He ran a single finger along your folds, and had to hold back a laugh when he found you weren’t wearing panties. “For one, you want it too badly. You’re already drenched,” he commented, getting his finger soaked in your juices. “I bet I could get you to come right here.” He teased at your entrance, though stopped short, even when you spread your legs to give him better access.  
  
“P-Please,” you begged. The haze growing in your eyes was beginning to turn dangerously wanton.  
  
“I know how much you want me to finger-fuck you in this fine establishment, my pet, but I’m not going to do it,” he told you, his eyes never leaving yours. He leaned forward a bit more to quietly add, “That dripping-wet, little pussy of yours will be denied any penetration until I can properly punish you for asking me _during class_ if you could get yourself off.” Sliding his finger up the length of your warmth, he began to generously rub your clit.  
  
You brought a hand up to your mouth, covering a moan by faking a cough. “I’m sorry, sir,” you whimpered.  
  
“Are you? Because you look like you’re about to come.”  
  
A quiver of your legs and couple nods of your head signaled just how close you were.  
  
“Go ahead. Come,” Kyungsoo ordered, flicking his finger vehemently against your sensitive nub.  
  
Your entire body tensed as you buried your face in your hands. You didn’t make a sound, which you were proud of, but you were breathing heavily to compensate. “Thank you,” you whispered.  
  
“Don’t thank me yet,” he said ominously, licking his finger clean. “So, what’re you hungry for?” He opened his menu.  
  
You knew you were in for it when classes were done for him, and honestly, your body trembled in excitement at the thought of what could happen. You finally composed yourself and grabbed a menu to choose your meal. “You,” you murmured. It was hard to suppress a giggle when you caught his eye.


End file.
